happytreefriendsfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Tongue in Cheek
"Tongue in Cheek" — эпизод под номером 11.2. Сюжет Сниффлс наслаждается пикником в парке, как вдруг ему по голове прилетает мячиком для гольфа. Лампи, одетый в костюм для гольфа и держащий клюшку для гольфа, прибегает и извиняется. Сниффлс сердито возвращает Лампи его мяч, поворачивается и замечает муравья, ворующегоего еду. Он скрывается за деревом и высовывает язык, подкрадывясь им к ничего не подозревающему муравью. Он трогает муравья, тот убегает и осознаёт, что путь преграждает чашка с горячим кофе. Сниффлс наносит удар языком, но муравей уворачивается. В результате Сниффлс попадает языком по чашке с кофе, опрокидывает её и ожигает язык кофе. Полный решимости, Сниффлс продолжает погоню. Муравей залезает на дерево и идёт по ветке с одиноким листиком, висящим на ней. Когда Сниффлс опять загоняет муравья в угол, тот спрыгивает с ветки, используя листик как парашют, а потом плывя в нём, как в лодке по достижении воды. Язык Сниффлса следует за муравьём, ныряя в воду и выныривая из неё. Крот на берегу фотографирует погоню, на фотографии виден язык Сниффлса в воде. Муравей достигает берега и убегает от языка Сниффлса, к которому внезапно подкатывается мячик для гольфа. Убегая в свой муравейник, муравей спотыкается и становится досягаемым для языка Сниффлса. Однако язык останавливается, не дойдя до муравья, и не может идти дальше. Муравей убегает в муравейник и закрывает за собой дверь. Оказывается, Лампи, в попытках поиграть в гольф, насутпил на язык Сниффлса. Сниффлс забирает свой язык у робкого Лампи и уходит с поражением. Сниффлс наблюдает за муравейником с расстояния и обнаруживает, что муравьи используют секретный «кодовый стук», чтобы получить доступ внутрь. Он имитирует этот стук и один из муравьёв открывает глазок, в котором видит палец Сниффлса с изображённым на нём муравьём. Пожав плечами, муравьи открывают дверь, и Сниффлс врывается рукой в муравейник попытке схватить муравьёв, но промахивается. К несчастью, муравьи пришивают его руку к земле, и начинают вырывать ему ногти иглой. Чтобы усилить боль, муравьи сыплют соль Сниффлсу под ногти. В попытках освободить руку, Сниффлс сдирает с неё шкуру. У себя дома Сниффлс перевязал руку и построил робота-муравья. Сниффлс надевает себе на голову шлем, такой же, как и шлем на роботе, и начинает двигаться туда-сюда, и робот начинает делать то же самое, робот стучится в муравейник. Муравьи впускают робота внутрь, и тут он выдвигает пилы, клешни и свёрла из рук. Робот гонится за муравьями, уничтожая муравейник в процессе. Робот гонится за муравьями уже снаружи, а те прибегают к дому Сниффлса. Робот пытается схватить их клешнёй, но вместо цели попадает в розетку. Робота бьёт током, бьёт током и Сниффлса, и они оба падают на землю. Один из муравьёв снимает шлем с робота и перекрещивает контакты. Сниффлс очухивается, шлем всё ещё на его голове, а муравьи уже ждут его. Один из муравьёв надевает шлем и начинает двигаться. Из-за перекрещённых контактов, теперь большой шлем имитирует действия маленького муравья. Муравей заставляет Сниффлса воткнуть несколько лезвий в яблоко и откусить от него кусок, в результате чего весь рот Сниффлса изрезан. Затем муравей заставляет Сниффлса засунуть язык в шреддер разрезав его на ленточки. Наконец, муравей заставляет Сниффлса выйти на улицу, прибить свой хвост к земле и привязать свой язык к двойному веслу. Сниффлс плачет, так как муравей заставляет его поворачивать весло, после чего отпустить, в результате чего весло начинает вращаться, подобно винту вертолёта, и взлетает. Так как Сниффлс прибит к земле, весло вырывает его внутренние органы и улетает с ними. Позднее мы видим, что муравьи сделали дом из тела Сниффлса. В это время Лампи всё ещё играет в гольф, надевает перчатку для гольфа, и, не найдя вторую, надевает на руку шкуру с руки Сниффлса. Он запускает мяч в кишки Сниффлса, намотанные на дерево с остальными органами. Лампи радуется такому удачному попаданию. Мораль "Don't make a mountain out of an ant-hill!" Смерти *'Сниффлс' прибивает себя за хвост к земле, привязывает язык к веслу и запускает его, подобно вертолёту, позволяя ему выдернуть его органы. Всё это Сниффлс делает, будучи порабощённым муравьём. Ранения *До своей смерти Сниффс лишается шкуры с руки, изрезает рот лезвиями и разрезает язык в шреддере. Ляпы #Рога Лампи меняют положение несколько раз. #Несмотря на потерю шкуры с руки, Сниффлс показан с целой рукой, когда отправляет робота в муравейник. #Сниффлс лишается шкуры с левой руки, однако в конце эпизода Лампи надевает на руку шкуру с правой руки. #Когда Лампи ударяет мяч, тот недостаточно маленький, чтобы поместиться в кишку Сниффлса. Интересные факты #Язык Сниффлса, лижущий маму-муравьиху, прислонённую спиной к стене — это отсылка к фильму «Чужой». #Фотография языка, которую делает Крот, напоминает фотографию Лох-несского чудовища. #Сниффлс часто встречался с муравьями в интернет-сериях, однако это единственная ТВ-серия, где Сниффлс борется с муравьями. #Это единственный эпизод первого ТВ-сезона с всего одной смертью (Умейка — единственный из главных героев, кто умер в A Change of Heart, но там также умер кит). #Это считается самой мучительной смертью, испытанной Сниффлсом(или кем либо из персонажей HTF вообще). #Смерть Сниффлса похожа на смерть Гигглс в Double Whammy Part 1. #Сниффлс потом умирает таким же способом в In a Jam. #Это один из немногих ТВ-эпизодов, где персонажей менее пяти. #Это единственный ТВ-эпизод с одной главной ролью и без второстепенных ролей вообще. #Смерть Сниффлса — самая долгая в ТВ-эпизодах. Галерея 185px-Tongueincheek-homesweethome.PNG 185px-Lumpy is standing on sniffle's tongue.png Категория:Эпизоды Категория:Первый ТВ-сезон